


The Bribe, Book 2

by Fenchurch



Series: The Bribe [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch/pseuds/Fenchurch
Summary: John was bribed to go to Atlantis with the gift of a slave - one Rodney McKay. John accepted, not realising that actually slave-ownership can be quite tricky, especially when you are the laid-back kind of officer who isn't really into harsh punishments, and yet who has a strong sense of justice. Atlantis offers a whole new set of challenges and Kavanaugh isn't the only old adversary to pop up.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Bribe, Book Two**

**Author** : Fenchurch  
**Warnings** : Slavefic so NC-17  
**Beta** : My own Goddess47 to whom be all thanks and praise.  
***

Thank you all so much for being patient. I'm afraid that this is still very much a WIP and updates will happen sporadically, but at least I'm writing again!!

The first book starts [here](http://fenchurch1.livejournal.com/9282.html) if you want to go back and read that!

Story so far…  
Rodney made one big mistake in his life; one that nearly cost the life of a member of SG-1, and he is now a slave. He was offered to Major John Sheppard as a bribe to influence his decision to go to Atlantis, Sheppard accepted him because he thought Rodney needed saving. In the run up to departure Sheppard has learned that slave ownership is not as easy as it looks!  
At the end of Book One, they made it through the gate.  
***

Chapter One

Rodney managed to slip into the Gate Room and stay there unnoticed. It wasn’t that he was banned as such, it was just that he hadn’t been ordered to go there and he was sure that someone would notice him soon and order him away. He just hoped that he could stick around until his Master came home.

Earlier that day he had missed his Master coming back with the Pegasus Natives and had merely heard about it from Dr Zelenka. With all the excitement of the city rising to the surface and the appraisal of the damage afterwards, Rodney hadn’t had time to think until now. Apparently the Major had been soundly chewed out by Dr Weir but Rodney saw the gesture for what it was – his Master being an honourable man who couldn’t help helping people. Now he waited, chewing his nails, for news of the success or failure of the rescue mission.

He wished he had been there when the Major had been introduced to the Gateships. It seemed that the things just spoke to his Master and the pilot had had no problems at all with flying off to rescue the missing Marines and those Alsatians... or whatever. Rodney was thrilled, however, that he was not facing the Wraith in any capacity... not after what Carson had told him about their regenerative abilities and their apparent superhuman strength.

“Gate Activation!” Dr Grodin announced. “It’s Major Sheppard, ma’am.”

For the next few minutes all was chaos and damage as the shots from what he assumed were the pursuing Wraith hit walls and machines in the Gateroom as the ‘puddlejumper’ shot through, halting to a dead stop at incredible breaking power and causing no upset to the passengers inside. The shield was raised immediately and the ship floated serenely to the ceiling.

A large part of Rodney was itching to explore that ship and learn about its incredible inertial dampeners but the rest of him just wanted to find out if his Master, whom he had briefly glimpsed in the front window of the ship, was all right. It was horrible having to wait until the free people had finished speaking since all he wanted to do was to run up to the Major and check that he was unharmed but he had to hang back and watch as the Major and a Pegasus native woman, wearing next to nothing, climbed the stairs.

Half-way up, the Major halted and looked around. His eyes met those of his slave and Rodney was astonished to find himself summoned to his Master’s side. He didn’t waste any precious seconds and ran up the steps to kneel awkwardly at his Master’s side.

“Hell, Rodney, you don’t have to kneel all the time, especially not on steps!” the Major grinned but his voice was laced with tiredness. “Come on up with me,” he continued and led his slave into the room Elizabeth had claimed as an office.

“Are there any… problems?” the Major asked as he sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. “I mean with the city rising?”

Sgt Bates and Lt Ford took seats next to the Major and Dr Weir invited the Warrior woman to sit next to her. Rodney, of course, knelt next to his Master’s chair and he placed his head on his Master’s thigh, hoping to offer some comfort.

“Ask Rodney,” Dr Weir suggested. “He did some very fast work with Dr Grodin running diagnostics and checking everything.”

For a moment Rodney basked in the approval and praise he was receiving from his Master but he quickly answered the question.

“The shield can still be used a little, Master, but it won’t hold out against a full attack. The generators are functioning though and we have enough power to ensure survival… and even hot showers.”

“Good… that’s good,” the Major sounded relieved. He turned to Dr Weir and began giving his verbal report.

Hearing what happened was a mixed blessing for Rodney. On the one hand, it meant that he got to hear the whole report without having to pick up the story from overhearing the scientists talking about it. There was no way he would ever be able to interrogate his Master, so the only way to have accurate information was to hear it like this.

On the other hand, what his Master described was frankly horrific. Wraith Queens who guarded space vampires who sucked life out with their hands… with any luck he would never have to encounter one in the flesh.

“The main dilemma we have though, Ma’am, is... Col Sumner...” the Major admitted, his hand finding the back of Rodney’s neck and gripping a little tighter than strictly necessary. “I shot him.”

“You said that the Queen had learned about Earth?” Sheppard nodded. “Then it was the only course of action.”

“You believe me?”

“Of course!” Elizabeth’s eyebrows shot up, then she nodded. “John... I need a clear chain of command and I do not need you put out of action, not when it is clear that you shot the Colonel after he had been...” she grimaced “fed on and after he gave you the order. I will interview Ford and Bates and... uh...”

“Teyla Emmagen, daughter of Tagaan of Athos.” The leather-clad warrior-lady announced fiercely and Rodney was amused to see the young lieutenant look rather impressed.

“I shall talk to Teyla Emmagen later, too, to verify facts, but on the face of it, it seems that you have done a good job. Now, we have a celebration to organise, you need to be checked out by Dr Beckett, we need to find places to stay for all our guests and you all need to clean up. Rodney informed me earlier that we have showers, so I suggest you use them!”

The Major stood and saluted his civilian CO, then helped Rodney to his feet. Together they headed towards the infirmary.

“You ok?” the Major asked and Rodney beamed.

“I’m not the one who faced death today, Master! I’m... I’m so glad you made it back.”

His Master ruffled his head and tried to sound up-beat. “I’m the original bad penny! Come on, med check, then showers, then food!”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dr Weir announced that everyone was invited to the party, including the Custodian corps and all the staff, barring the few left to man the controls and the guards on duty. John watched three of the Custodians entered the room together, looking nervous and subdued, but Ford immediately ran forward to greet them and drag them towards the food. He smiled at the puppy’s enthusiasm and sighed with relief that he had backed his new CO up.

 

“Major...I thought this occasion merited using General O’Neill’s gift!” Dr Weir held up two of the metal mugs that came with the off-world kits.

 

John took one and tasted champagne. He didn’t really feel like celebrating.

 

“You did good” Elizabeth told him encouragingly.

 

“I don’t know about that” John answered, sighing.

 

“Hey, there was no way you could have saved Colonel Sumner” Dr Weir smiled understandingly.

 

“I have to live with it” Dr Weir nodded and John felt the need to carry on. “I’m beginning to think you were right – I have made things much worse. I haven’t made us many more friends out there.”

 

“No?” She turned and indicated the party where Athosians and Earthers mingled happily, eating and drinking and generally finding out about each other. “Look around you.”

 

Halling and Jinto were being reunited, touching foreheads with affection and John knew that he could never have lived with himself if he hadn’t gone to fetch his people... people who now seemed to include a large number of ‘aliens’.

 

A little further around, John could see Teyla approaching Rodney who was standing next to his friend Dr Beckett, nibbling on something nervously. He wondered what Teyla was saying to his slave, but didn’t feel the need to interfere just yet.

 

“You did the right thing,” Dr Weir insisted. “And now I want you to give some thought as to who you want on your team.”

 

“My team?” John queried.

 

“You’re the ranking Military Officer now and I need you to form an off-world team. We need to get out there and start doing what we came here to do!”

 

John gave this a little thought and then grinned. “You do realise I can get us into all sorts of trouble, right?”

 

Dr Weir laughed and went off to mingle.

 

***

 

Of all the people at the party who could have come to talk to him, Rodney was really not expecting it to be the Athosian Warrior woman. She approached and then held her head as though bowing. When Rodney looked at her perplexed, she smiled serenely and explained,

 

“On my home planet we touch our heads together in greeting and to show friendship.”

 

“Oh! I... you don’t... I’m not...” Rodney spluttered.

 

“Do you not wish to show friendship?” she asked calmly.

 

Rodney blushed even more and Carson nudged him, so he stepped forward and lowered his head to touch the beautiful woman’s forehead with his own.

 

“Now we are friends. I am Teyla Emmagen of Athos, daughter of Tagan,” she announced.

 

“I am Rodney, ma’am... my lady... I’m... I’m just a slave.”

 

“But you helped Major Sheppard...” Teyla was surprised and Rodney lowered his gaze unhappily.

 

“I belong to the Major, ma’am.”

 

“Your people have slaves? I am surprised... you seem to be fond of the ideals of freedom.”

 

“What else should one do with criminals, ma’am?”Rodney asked.

 

“You may call me Teyla,” the lady insisted.

 

“Please forgive me, ma’am, but I really can’t,” Rodney sighed miserably.

 

“You are a criminal then?” there was clear surprise on the warrior’s face and Rodney smiled ruefully. In the background he could see that his Master was watching, but he didn’t seem to mind that his slave was chatting.

 

“Yes ma’am. I was convicted of reckless behaviour and I nearly caused the death of an important person... I am also arrogant and rude and I think this was their way of dealing with me.”

 

“Nearly causing the death of someone?” Teyla questioned, eyes raised in surprise. “Did this person not die then?”

 

“No... Major Carter saved his life with some work that should never have worked and left us all vulnerable... but it doesn’t matter, ma’am... I was convicted and I am now a slave,” Rodney stated.

 

“When will you be free?” Teyla enquired kindly.

 

“Free? I... I’ll never be free, ma’am.” It was Rodney’s turn to be surprised. There were some cultures on Earth where they had abandoned slavery as a means of dealing with criminals, but most of the Milky Way planets had some form of slavery – look at the Jaffa! Although they weren’t criminals...

 

“We Athosians do not keep slaves and we provide a safe haven for those who wish to escape it,” she explained, breaking into Rodney’s thoughts, and Rodney could hear the diplomatic offer she was making. It made Rodney grin.

 

“You are kind Ma’am, but luckily I have a great Master now and he allows me to work. Dr Grodin has given permission for me to help him with the systems here in Atlantis and Dr Zelenka uses me as an assistant, so I have all I need for the first time in a long while.”

 

“Then I am glad for you, Rodney.”

 

“Hey Rodney!”

 

They both turned to find Major Sheppard approaching them and Teyla smiled and offered her forehead for greeting. Stiffly, Rodney’s Master complied and Rodney would have gone to his knees, as was proper, but the Major shot out an arm and held him up.

 

“Master,” Rodney acknowledged.

 

“You charming the natives?” his Master asked looking at the Athosian.

 

“Rodney was explaining what he does here,” Teyla informed him.

 

“Cool, ‘cos I have something I want to ask you both. You know the planets around here... I was wondering if you would be prepared to join my team, to help us make friends in this Galaxy.”

 

“Your team, Major Sheppard?” The warrior‘s eyebrows rose in amusement and surprise.

 

“There’ll be four of us and we’ll go to planets and see if we can trade our expertise and medicines for food and friendship. We have a whole new enemy to fight and we’ll need food to survive,” John told them enthusiastically.

 

“I can introduce you to many friends of the Athosians and help you to trade.”

 

The Major grinned, “Now I was hoping you’d say that! So you’ll be on my team then?”

 

“I would be honoured, Major Sheppard. Who else will be on this team?” she asked.

 

“Lieutenant Ford and Rodney.”

 

“Me?” Rodney gasped. “On a team? But Master....”

 

“Yup, you’ll be on my team. I need a scientist and you’re it!”

 

“But Master, you need a fighter and someone who...” Rodney babbled.

 

“I need someone who can think on their feet and do all the sciency stuff. You know what we’re looking for and you are an expert in Ancient gadgetry, so yes, you’re on my team. Besides, you’re mine and I want you with me,” the Major explained calmly and Rodney beamed.

 

“Yes Master!”

 

John was feeling more than tired by the time he reached the room he had been temporarily assigned. There hadn’t been even nearly enough alcohol for any kind of buzz or even relief and he really needed to wind down.

 

Rodney was following him and as he stepped into the tiny room he placed the bags he had been carrying onto the floor and began to unroll the mat he had been carrying. It was a camping mat that soldiers took into the field with them and John knew that Rodney had slept on mats like this before, but he also knew that on the hard smooth floor of the storage room he had been housed in, it would be less than comfortable.

 

“I’m sorry Master.”

 

“Hm?” John asked absently, noting that Rodney was still kneeling by the mat with the sleeping bag now spread out on top.

 

“I could only get one mat for you. It’ll be very hard,” Rodney grimaced at the arrangement and started to blow up an inflatable pillow.

 

“Where will you sleep?” John asked, annoyed that he hadn’t given the matter any thought.

 

“I’m used to the floor,” Rodney shrugged. “I got a blanket though!” He held up an olive green square of wool.

 

“Oh... good... I guess. Have we found any bathrooms yet?”

 

“Yes Master, they’re three doors down and... er communal. Shall I show you?” Rodney blushed.

 

John grinned. “Communal? Let’s leave it till tomorrow morning then. I’ve had a hell of a day.”

 

Rodney’s face grew immediately serious. “I’m sorry about the Colonel, Master.”

 

“You liked him?” John asked astonished.

 

“No! But his death... you had to shoot him and now... now you’re in charge. You must be...” Rodney shrugged, apparently unable to express what John ‘must be’. John wasn’t sure how he felt either. Mostly he felt tired. He sat on the mat and reached for his boots, but discovered that Rodney was there first.

 

It felt good to have his boots off and then he was helped out of his shirt too. Rodney worked quietly and was showing concern, so John smiled and relaxed.

 

Then he felt hands at his pants, unfastening them and...

 

“Rodney?”

 

Rodney stopped what he was doing and looked up questioningly.

 

“I thought... you look like you need... I’m sorry Master.” Rodney’s eyes fixed on the floor and he moved his hands away from John’s more than interested body parts.

 

“You don’t have to... you know,” John grimaced. “I don’t expect you to serve me like that.”

 

“Would it make a difference if I... I really wanted to?” Rodney asked tentatively.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“May I...?” Rodney asked quietly, moving closer to John.

 

“No!” John interrupted and Rodney sprang away, fear showing on his expressive face. John grasped his slave’s shoulder, stopping him before he could go beyond the point of no return, and tried to reassure him, huffing out a breath of frustration. It was sometimes so hard to deal with Rodney, trying to improve the slave’s life and deal with his own at the same time. “No, I’m sorry Rodney, I just... I shouldn’t have used you before. I should never have let you... it was wrong when you don’t have a choice...”

 

“Master...” Rodney dared to interrupt and his expression was determined. “I want to. You’ve had a hard day and you need this.”

 

“Seriously?” John asked in a strangled voice while his cock registered its approval.

 

“Seriously,” Rodney nodded and John... well, he was only human. Who the hell turns down a blowjob anyway?

 

Eagerly, Rodney reached out again. The angle was difficult with John sitting on a mat that may as well have been the floor, but Rodney was undeterred. He began with his hands, enclosing John’s enthusiastic erection and squeezing gently, causing John to moan at the sparks that ran up and down his body. Then Rodney pulled and caressed, making John shiver. His slave was evidently enjoying himself and John tried to remember why he shouldn’t be enjoying this...

 

“Oh God!” John suddenly cried out as Rodney bent his head and the tip of John’s cock was encased in wet and warm, while blue, excited eyes looked up at him. Rodney bobbed his head down and John grappled for something to hold onto. The mat just wasn’t substantial enough, so he grasped Rodney’s shoulders instead and groaned as Rodney took his whole length into his mouth.

 

Then there was sucking... oh God! Warm, wet, suction... chill... Rodney had pulled off and was grinning up at his Master.

 

“Bastard!” John ground out. “Don’t tease!”

 

“Yes Master!” Rodney replied cheekily and then dipped again and there... there was paradise! John found himself slipping backwards until he laid back on his mat and Rodney went with him, accommodating his Master’s movements and still applying warmth and suction. Then he added hands and John felt his balls being tickled, fondled. It was all building up and building up until...

 

“Rodney! I’m going to...” and then he did... into Rodney’s eager mouth.

 

In a daze, and vaguely aware that Rodney was still dressed, John pulled at Rodney and dragged him onto the narrow mat, pulling him into his arms and making him rest his head on his Master’s shoulder. John was too tired to think and managed only to whisper ‘thank you’, before he was falling asleep, lights apparently dimming themselves as he relaxed. 

 

***


	3. Chapter 3

“Major Sheppard?”

 

Rodney nearly spilled his cereal in surprise as the Warrior Princess... Tanya.... Teyla... suddenly appeared in front of their table.

 

“Teyla?” the Major smiled and slouched.

 

“I would like to speak with Rodney and I have been informed that I must seek your permission,” Teyla spoke with a smile that intrigued Rodney. He had no idea what it meant, but she seemed amused by something.

 

“Sure!” Rodney’s Master handed over the leash’s handle.

 

“Must I hold this?” Teyla asked with distaste, not reaching out to take it.

 

The Major leaned forward over the top of Rodney’s head and spoke confidentially. “He wanted to wear it. I think it gives him some kind of security, but he can take it off himself if he wants to.”

 

Teyla’s eyebrows rose in surprise, so Rodney unclipped the leash, looking up at the Athosian from his kneeling position.

 

“Do you wish to finish your breakfast first?” she offered.

 

“If I may, Miss Teyla,” Rodney replied, spooning oatmeal into his mouth with enthusiasm.

“He will be needed back at the labs as soon as you have finished with him,” the Major told the lady and Rodney nodded. They had discovered labs and he was impatient to go and start working there, finding out what the Ancients had left behind for them.

 

The cereal was soon finished and Rodney took both his and his Master’s dirty dishes to the counter to be washed, after which he rejoined Teyla and waited to see where she wanted to take him.

 

The answer appeared to be the room that the Athosians had taken over as a kind of common room, and it was full of people of all ages in leather tribal-style dress, sitting in groups and doing unidentifiable things together. A part of Rodney wanted to complain that the people were making a mess of the clean lines of Atlantis, but most of him wanted to grin with smug pride that it was his Master who had saved them and given them a home.

 

Teyla pointed to a chair and indicated that Rodney was to sit with her. Rodney knew that he was supposed to kneel at her feet, but she didn’t know that, so he obeyed quickly.

 

“I wanted to ask you more about your situation,” Teyla told him directly and Rodney appreciated the lack of waffling introduction. “How many slaves are there on your planet?”

“Er...” Rodney was momentarily stumped by this bizarre question, but then he remembered that Teyla would know every single person who had lived on Athos. “Miss Teyla, there are seven billion people living on our planet.”

“I... seven... seven billion?” Teyla asked faintly, clearly shocked. “How do you all eat?”

“We have industry and mass production... and there are plenty who don’t... eat that is. I have no idea how many are slaves as they don’t really keep close records, but there are fifty in the Custodian Corps and about a dozen others here.”

“The Custodian Corps,” Teyla repeated with that same note of disapproval. “Who are they and what do they do?”

“They are military people... in this case Marines, who have been condemned to slavery by the Military Court. As far as I know, most of them disobeyed the rules in a really bad way... some are murderers and some... rapists, but I don’t think any of those are here. I don’t know Military law... which is ironic given that I was tried under Military Law.”

“What did you do?”

“I was reckless with a life...” Rodney’s head dropped in shame. “I was prepared to let someone die just because I thought I was right... I was right, but there was another way. We had to destroy the DHD device to save him, but he was saved in the end. I was too ready to give up on him.”

Teyla seemed to give this some consideration.

“Was this man important?”

“Oh yes! He’s a member of SG-1... he’s a member of the top team back home,” Rodney elaborated. “I know what you’re saying... if it had been anyone else, would I have been convicted? No. I would have been punished, but I believe that I wouldn’t have been enslaved. I don’t think Sam Carter, another member of the team and SGC’s golden girl, likes me very much.”

“What do the Custodian Corps do?” Teyla enquired.

“Officially?” Rodney replied, “They clean toilets and serve in the kitchens. They do all the dirty work like digging and cleaning, but they are not allowed to fight.”

“And unofficially?”

“What do you think?” Rodney challenged her drily... then realized how rude he had been. “I’m sorry, Ma’am! I didn’t mean to be rude...” he slid off the chair and went to his knees, but Teyla’s hand landed gently on his shoulder.

“I am not offended,” she reassured him. “I have encouraged you to speak freely to me and you are doing exactly as I wished. Will you please be seated?”

“I’m not really supposed to sit on chairs,” Rodney confessed and Teyla grinned.

“I suspected as much,” Teyla acknowledged, “but I wish you to be comfortable and I believe that these chairs are more comfortable than the floor.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Rodney gratefully took his seat again. “I can’t believe that these chairs have survived 10000 years below the sea. Either the Ancients really knew a lot about furniture or else Atlantis must have some way of preserving things. Even the plants appear to have merely decayed when you’d expect them to have either died completely away, or to have grown into a kind of jungle.”

“The Ancestors left us many treasures and many planets have such places where such things have occurred, but none that I have seen are as beautiful as this place,” Teyla commented, looking around the room.

“She’s amazing,” Rodney agreed.

“She?” Teyla asked, puzzled.

“The city. She’s an advanced A.I.... I mean, she does things by herself, even though she’s a machine... I think of her as a ‘she’,” Rodney explained with a shrug.

“And yet our people are not happy here. They are used to canvas and wide open spaces. Also they are treated with suspicion,” Teyla told him.

“Really? Who by?” Rodney questioned, after all, they had been brought here from a world culled by a horrible race of space vampires – who here would be resentful?

“There is a man named Bates who seems to regard my people as savages. He served your Colonel, I believe.”

“Sergeant Bates?” Rodney remembered his own run-ins with the man. “He’s in charge of security here and I think he resents my Master being in charge now. We brought Marines here as the soldiers, but my Master is Air Force... a different branch of military. They fly planes instead of fighting on the ground. The Major has the highest rank now that the Colonel is dead, but he’s not one of them.”

“I see.” Teyla nodded and reflected on this while Rodney worried that he had explained too much.

 

Two boys ran past them, chasing each other, and this made Teyla sigh.

“They are not used to being cooped up. My people will want to move on to another place where they can begin again, but we are grateful to your Master for giving us sanctuary. Trust is not earned easily, but your Master is honourable and we trust him. As long as he is the one in charge, my people will be friends with yours.”

Rodney hadn’t a clue what the proper response to such a statement should be, but it seemed like a good thing, so he stuttered. “That’s... good, thank you.”

Teyla found this amusing, but she said. “You have work to do, do you not?”

Rodney beamed. “Yes! Ancient labs!”

“Then I shall release you from your torment. Thank you for taking the time to explain this to me,” Teyla said graciously.

“Er... no problem, ma’am. Thank you for... you know,” Rodney shrugged, leaping to his feet.

“Rodney?” Rodney stopped and waited. “My people will always provide sanctuary for those escaping from oppression. If you wish to leave your Master, then you will have a place of honour among the Athosians.”

Rodney was surprised and had to consider his reply.

“To be honest, I think that the Major is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I’ve never felt so secure and safe. I was given to him, like a new gun or a new uniform, but I think that he takes care of his things... and that includes me now. I’ve never had anyone care for me before, so... thank you for the offer.”

“You are very welcome, Rodney,” Teyla smiled and Rodney headed for the labs.

 

***

 

In Laboratory 3, as Dr Zelenka had designated it, Rodney was dismayed to discover Dr Kavanaugh waiting for him with a smirk on his face.

“You’re with me this morning, Ego,” he grinned.

“Yes, sir,” Rodney sighed and didn’t bother to correct him on the name front. He wanted to ask his Master to forbid him from working with Kavanaugh, but he wasn’t sure if he could ask for something like that. He had been ordered to report to Dr Zelenka and to obey commands in the labs, so he supposed he should behave and just ride it out.

 

So he spent the morning sweeping and cleaning, itching to look at the mess that Kavanaugh was making of the integration protocols. He had written them himself, but of course Kavanaugh was insisting on rewriting them, claiming loudly that he could make them better. Rodney refused to rise to the bait and had to hide his laughter when one of the panels blew up in Kavanaugh’s face.

 

It took Rodney about ten seconds to correct the protocol and retrieve the physicist, escorting him to the temporary infirmary to have his hurty finger seen to.

 

After that, Rodney’s day was far more pleasant as he went to ‘aid’ Dr Kusanagi as she finished the job and he thought no more about the morning’s incident.

 

***

 

John, meanwhile, was clearing a living area for the expedition. He chose Lt Ford to help him and sent Bates and a couple of Marines in the opposite direction to do the same. It was clear that these quarters were used in the past by the gate crew as the rooms were small and functional, only a few floors down from the Gate room and each with a small bathroom and a tiny bed. It was astonishing that the rooms were still in good order and that the bathrooms actually worked, even though they were apparently ten thousand years old. The city must have used much of its power keeping the environment ready for the next generation of inhabitants. 

 

Bates radioed to announce that he had found a larger infirmary area as well as a few rooms that looked like visitors’ rooms and John bagged one for Elizabeth and decided that the rest should be left free for now. Eventually they would clear further towers and find better quarters, but as long as they all had somewhere to sleep at night, John wasn’t worried.

 

His radio buzzed.

 

“Major?”

“Dr Weir?”

“I need to meet with you. I have taken the office area above the Gate room as my own... Could you meet with me now?”

“Sure,” he agreed.

 

John jogged up to the glass walled office and was impressed when the glass turned opaque as he entered. In the office there was a female slave, kneeling with head down and Elizabeth was sitting at the ergonomic desk, looking rather uncomfortable.

 

“Dr Weir?”

“Major... John... please, sit... I... I have a small problem. What happens when a soldier dies and leaves his things... if he’s away in some remote posting...?” Elizabeth was uncharacteristically hesitant.

“Sumner?” John assumed.

“Yes... I don’t know what to do with his things... especially...” Elizabeth looked at the immobile slavegirl.

“We need to sort out who inherits it all,” John started with the easy stuff.

“According to his files, it all goes to a Colonel Everett,” Elizabeth supplied. “But what about her? We can’t put her in a store room and wait for a ZPM to turn up.”

John looked at the girl and used a finger to tip her chin upwards, forcing her to look up at him.

“What’s your name?” he asked gently.

“K... Katie, Master” she stammered.

“Are you a Military slave or personal?”

“M... Military, Master.” John wondered how a timid little thing like this could have ever been in the armed forces, but he didn’t want to frighten her any more than she already was.

“Well, Katie, officially you belong to me as I am the next ranking officer, but I already have a slave. That means that I can dispose of you as I see fit and your monetary worth will go to this Colonel Everett.”

“You’re going to sell her?” Elizabeth protested.

“No ma’am, I think that as a gesture of goodwill to our new allies, that perhaps Teyla should take her... as a present from Earth,” he explained with a grin.

“You’re going to give a slave to the Athosians?” Elizabeth sounded puzzled. “But they don’t keep...” the frown in her brow smoothed out. “You are giving her a chance to escape.”

“If that’s what she wants.” John turned to the girl and spoke softly. “Katie, would you mind sitting on this chair?” While she hesitantly did that, Elizabeth standing and guiding her, John called for Teyla on his radio.

“I’ll explain to you what I am doing. I can’t help thinking that if I give you to the next ranking officer down, Lt Crown, then I will just be giving you over to more of the abuse that you have had to endure with Sumner.” The girl shivered and looked down at her hands which were twisting in her lap. “If I give you to Teyla as a goodwill gift, then not only can you go and live a new and free life with them, but also no one on Earth will have the authority to get you back and make you go back into slavery. Do you understand me?”

“D... do you m.... mean I won’t have to... not with men anymore?” the slave asked hopefully.

“You won’t have to do anything unless you wish to,” Elizabeth told the girl, and then she turned to indicate the warrior who was entering the office. “Katie, this is Teyla Emmagen and she is the leader of the Athosians.”

“Actually I am not. Halling is their leader, but I am considered one of the advisors,” Teyla explained.

“How can I help you, Major Sheppard?”

“This is Katie and she belonged to Colonel Sumner. She now belongs to me and I would like to gift her to you,” John explained, hoping that she would catch on.

Teyla considered her answer carefully. “Would she be forced to carry on as a... a slave?”

“If she were to belong to you, you could use her in any way you wish,” Elizabeth told her new friend.

“We have no rules governing how slaves are used... it’s one of many problems on our planet. Also, as a gift from Earth, she could never be reclaimed.”

Teyla smiled and crouched down in front of the slave girl.

“I would like this to be your choice,” she told the frightened girl. “My people are friendly and welcoming to all strangers who prove themselves friends and enemies of the Wraith. We are peaceful, but we have our rules and traditions. If you were to come and live with us, you would be expected to work with us, although you would be free to choose in what capacity. Many of us are farmers, some are warriors and some women prefer to keep a home and provide food and clothing for the others. We work together.”

“I... if....” the girl began, but then faltered.

“Please, ask your question,” Teyla encouraged.

“What if I don’t like it?” Katie blurted and then squirmed in her chair, as though appalled at her forwardness.

“Then we shall bring you back or take you somewhere where you will be happy. If you wish to remain in contact with friends on Atlantis, then that will not be a problem,” Teyla soothed.

“I have no friends anymore, my lady,” Katie told her hands sadly and Teyla took those hands in hers.

“My people will welcome you as one of their own. When we find a new land to tend we shall all be starting anew and you may begin with us. Come and join your new people now and we shall celebrate the arrival of a new family member.”

At last Katie looked up and John saw hope on the girl’s face. He beamed at her and then watched as Teyla pulled her to her feet and led her away.

 

“That was a good thing to do, John,” Elizabeth nodded approvingly and John felt a smug grin appear on his face.

“Thanks Elizabeth. Now...”

He was interrupted by a loud commotion in the Gateroom and the glass walls cleared so that he could see his slave being dragged up the stairs by two marines, followed closely by that scientist with the ponytail.

***

 

On the balcony, Rodney stood between two Marines, one of whom was holding a leash that wasn’t the one John had bought back on Earth. When they saw John through the office window, the one not holding the leash threw Rodney to the ground, where Rodney scrabbled to kneel, his expression bewildered.

 

Before John had a chance to go to his slave, he was assaulted by the pony-tailed scientist.

“Major! Your slave needs to be taught his proper place! It’s appalling that our Military Commander is unable to command even his own slave and I shall be making a full report as soon as we make contact with Earth again!”

“Dr... er...”

“Kavanaugh!” the man practically screamed.

“Right... Kavanaugh... what exactly do you wish to complain about now?” John asked as patiently as he could.

“Your slave tried to kill me!”

“I... what?” John tried not to laugh at the indignant expression on the scientist’s face. “Tried to kill you? How?”

“He assaulted me and made a whole console explode, nearly killing me!” Kavanaugh spat.

 

Suddenly it wasn’t so funny anymore. Rodney’s face had gone pale and he was shaking his head, pleading silently with his Master. If Kavanaugh’s allegations were proved, then Rodney could forfeit his life for this.

 

John’s expression was fierce when he turned back to the scientist and he was pleased to see that the man flinched.

“Be very careful how you answer these next questions, Doctor. Your allegations are deadly serious and I will be very angry if I have to take this to a formal trial. In what way did my slave assault you?”

“He pushed me!” Kavanaugh protested, sure of his complaint.

John sighed. “How did the console explode?”

“That slave triggered it to explode. It nearly took my hand off!” Kavanaugh triumphantly presented Exhibit A – the bandaged little finger on his right hand and John nearly staggered with relief.

“So he wasn’t attempting to kill you, Dr Kavanaugh... if anything, he was attempting to injure your hand.”

“And he succeeded! I demand that he be whipped!”

 

Things might have been sorted out at this point, but Sergeant Bates appeared and John knew defeat. His position with the Marines he commanded was new and precarious. They thought of him as a weaker man than they simply because he was ‘just a pilot’, but he had the rank and the backing of the Expedition Leader, so for now they tolerated him.

 

Bates was a Marine through and through and had been Sumner’s man. The men respected him and approved of his appointment as Security Officer. This incident was causing John to go head to head with one of his few officers – and really Bates had that rank whatever the stripes on his sleeve said. Bates would want order and law and would resent preferential treatment for anyone, so John had to be impartial, even though instinct was screaming that Rodney was innocent. Before he even started arguing, he knew that he would have lost this battle, so he was forced to allowed the scene to run its course.

 

“Sergeant, Dr Kavanaugh has brought allegations against my slave and I need to hear them properly and with witnesses. Will you please take him into custody?” John asked formally and was dismayed when Bates grinned evilly.

“Yes Sir, there will be many friends waiting to renew acquaintance with this one,” Bates returned smugly.

Rodney blanched and John felt fury course through him. Law and order was one thing, but mistreatment of any human being was another thing entirely.

“Listen to me, Sergeant. This slave is private property and he will be treated with all the care and respect you would treat any of my things! If I see even a scratch on him that was not there before, I shall seek retribution! Rodney’s leash will stay in your custody the entire time, untill I demand that he be given back to me, and I shall come for him when I am done with the witnesses. Am I understood?” John commanded fiercely.

“Yes Sir,” Bates sneered and snapped the leash, marching off without giving Rodney a chance to even get to his feet.

Having done what little he could, John turned to the long-haired scientist.

 

“Please come into Dr Weir’s office, Dr Kavanaugh and we’ll get to the bottom of this.” John held the office door open and gestured, while Dr Weir stood and frowned at the intrusion.

 

“Excuse me, Dr Weir, but I need your help with this one.”John tried to sound level and professional, but he was afraid that this time Rodney would have to pay a steep price.

“Certainly, Major. Dr Kavanaugh, please be seated and we’ll see what’s going on,” Elizabeth’s face was bland and without expression.

“I’m going to radio for Dr Zelenka as well, Dr Weir, I think we need an impartial judge from the science side of things too,” John suggested, hoping that he wasn’t making things worse.

 

While John explained the problem to Zelenka, he listened to Kavanaugh denounce his slave again, claiming that Rodney had set up the computers to explode and that Rodney had pushed Kavanaugh into the console, causing him to hurt his hand. Dr Weir’s left eyebrow was raised in surprise and, John thought, scepticism, so he relaxed a little.

 

“Dr Zelenka? Is it possible to find out if Rodney tampered with the console?”

“I shall see, Major, but I fear not,” Zelenka replied over the radio. “However, I can see what mess Kavanaugh has made of programming. The cause of the explosion may become obvious. I shall come to you with results.”

“Thanks Doc!”

***

 

Rodney scrambled after the Sergeant and tried to avoid falling. There was no point in breaking his neck before they whipped him to death. He had no concept of where he was being taken and really didn’t care, all he could think was that this was it. This was the end and he had no idea what he was supposed to have done.

 

Why did Kavanaugh hate him so much? Surely all scientists were used to the back stabbing and squabbling that filled all labs? Was he really so awful a person that so many people seemed to hate him so much?

 

Bates dragged Rodney to an oddly shaped room where there were boxes of ammunition and various types of explosives. In the centre there was a table that was covered in forms and Rodney realised that this must be Bates’ office. There were two computer consoles and several screens with the distinctive map of the city traced on them, as well as a large screen showing the Gateroom and the various people currently assigned there.

 

Bates yanked on the leash and Rodney was pulled to his knees in front of a chair, which the sergeant then occupied, playing with his end of the leash. He was smiling, but it wasn’t a pleasant one.

 

“You and I have unfinished business, Ego,” Bates told Rodney softly. “You are in my custody and you will obey me now.”

 

“Yes Sir,” Rodney mumbled, looking down at the sergeant’s shiny boots. There was no point in fighting any of this as Bates had been given his leash and even his Master had agreed to this.

 

“You can start by relieving me and then we’ll see what you can do to help my men!” Bates continued and Rodney tried to prepare himself mentally for what he knew would be an ordeal.

 

***

 

As John joined the expedition leader and the scientist, he noticed that Kavanaugh seemed less sure and a lot more angry.

“He pushed me! Dr Weir, that slave is a liability and he pushed me into the console!” he ranted.

“Are you absolutely certain, Dr Kavanaugh?” Dr Weir asked seriously, her frown obvious. “Are you sure that Rodney didn’t push you _away _from the console?”__

__“Away? No! How do you think I hurt my hand? He pushed me into danger!”_ _

__“Why would he do that, Dr Kavanaugh?” Dr Weir asked coolly and John was impressed that she could keep so calm and professional. “It seems to be that it would be a very evil and calculating act for anyone and a suicidal one for a slave. Why should anyone wish to harm you in such a way?”_ _

__“I... I don’t know! He just does! He is always trying to do something like this! He’s a menace and he’s a slave... I demand that he be punished!” Kavanaugh’s voice rose in indignation again._ _

__“Do you wish him to be destroyed, Dr Kavanaugh?” Dr Weir asked with a distinct chill in her voice._ _

__“Destroyed? I want him punished!” Kavanaugh retorted, with a slightly puzzled tone coloring his voice._ _

__“Then I shall schedule his execution for tomorrow. Major...” Dr Weir stated baldly._ _

__“Dr Weir!” John shouted in fear, trying to work out what on earth had just happened. “You...! You can’t...”_ _

__“Major Sheppard, you will be silent! If you can not be quiet then I shall demand your removal!” Dr Weir commanded, giving him a look that seemed to convey that he should have confidence in her. So John sat back down slowly, only just realising that he had leaped to his feet. Balling his fists tightly, he waited to see what was going on._ _

__“You wish to speak Dr Kavanaugh?” Dr Weir’s eyes bore into the scientist’s._ _

__“When you say... execute... do you mean that you are going to... to kill him?” Kavanaugh asked._ _

__“Yes Doctor. By tomorrow morning the slave will be dead. Do you wish to watch?” Weir picked up her tablet computer and started searching for something on it._ _

__“W... watch?” the scientist squeaked._ _

__“Well, yes... after all you are the man who is sending him to his death. Here, if you will just sign here I’ll do the rest of the paperwork for you.” John marvelled at the woman’s skill and breathed again._ _

__“But... I only want him punished for...” Kavanaugh babbled._ _

__“For saving your life?” an accented voice demanded from behind John, who was startled enough to jump._ _

__“Ah, Dr Zelenka, would you give us a moment?” Dr Weir asked calmly. “Dr Kavanaugh was just about to sign Rodney’s death warrant.”_ _

__“No!” Kavanaugh squeaked. “No! I’m not signing that! I... you tricked me!”_ _

__Weir turned even colder as she fixed the scientist with her eyes. “No Dr Kavanaugh, you came in here telling me that a slave pushed you into danger and caused you physical harm. That slave has no voice against you, so he can’t argue his case, therefore your complaint is upheld. The penalty for such an act by a slave is death. Please sign here and Rodney will be killed tomorrow at 0900.” She held out the tablet and John could see that the form was actually the sentencing form that really would send Rodney to his death._ _

__Kavanaugh stood and backed away from the form as though it would bite him._ _

__“No... I only wanted him... he is a slave and he is always finding fault with my work! He thinks he knows it all, but he’s just a slave! He told me that my work was all wrong and then the console blew up! I saw him rewrite the code and he... he’s a slave!” he wailed._ _

__“Dr Zelenka?” Weir turned to the head of the sciences._ _

__“Dr Kavanaugh was rewriting the code and because of his mistakes the console exploded. Rodney made it all safe again. I have here the security tape in that lab and the logging codes. Rodney had no access to the code before Kavanaugh messed it up, but was able to make it safe again afterwards with the general login. Rodney saved this worthless man’s life, Dr Weir.”_ _

__“Do you wish me to sign this document for you, Dr Kavanaugh, or shall we reward Major Sheppard’s slave for his timely action which saved your life?” Dr Weir held the tablet out again and Kavanaugh fled the office._ _

__

__For a long moment no one said anything, then John exploded._ _

__“How did you know he would react like that? He might have just signed the warrant and Rodney would have been executed!”_ _

__“I knew that Radek would come with evidence that would save Rodney, but I wanted Kavanaugh to stop doing this to Rodney all the time. He’s had some kind of vendetta against your slave for a very long time and we can’t have this kind of pettiness in this community.”_ _

__“But what if he had insisted?” John asked desperately._ _

__“Major... John, I never would have allowed it to go so far, but I was 99.9% sure that Dr Kavanaugh would not go that far... and I was right. Go and fetch your slave and reward him for his quick action.” Weir smiled._ _

__“You are very scary lady, Dr Weir,” Zelenka understated and John left the office quickly._ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene and a short part of a book 3, then it peals off into WIP-land... so you may wish to stop here and say They All Lived Happily Ever After...

“Sgt Bates? Please respond!” John repeated into his radio. The man seemed to have disappeared and was not responding. He looked over at Grodin, who was watching him with interest.

 

“Can I help you Major?” he asked, hands poised as though he was about to launch into a piano concerto.

 

“Locate Sergeant Bates for me please. He has Rodney and I want him back!” John tried to make his tone light, but his gut was screaming that something was wrong. He should never have...

 

“I don’t know if it’s Bates, but there are people in the munitions store,” Grodin said, frowning. “As far as I’m aware there shouldn’t be anyone down there.”

 

“I watched a few men who follow your Sergeant Bates as they reappeared from that direction,” Teyla Emmagen suddenly appeared at John’s elbow. “They seemed... satisfied in a very suspicious way.”

 

“What do you think has happened?” John asked worriedly as he followed Teyla down a few levels towards the darker areas they had allocated for storage.

 

“I do not wish to speculate, Major Sheppard, but...”

 

“John,” John insisted. “Please, speculate.”

 

“John, I fear for Rodney. I was about to go and investigate myself, but I did not know where I would find him. Peter Grodin may have answered that question.”

 

“I didn’t have a choice, Teyla. I had to let him take Rodney away. My command is too unstable and... I couldn’t just go against him... not yet,” John voiced his frustration, knowing he could trust her to be discreet.

 

 

Teyla stopped in the corridor and faced John, placing her hands on the Major’s shoulders, speaking firmly.

 

“You did what you had to do and you can not begin to regret your actions. Rodney may be well.”

 

“He may... but I bet he ain’t!” John ground out, pushing past the Athosian and heading towards the store room.

 

 

Sergeant Bates was ready for this. He had been waiting for this opportunity. Ego was known to be among the best and Bates was ready to be serviced. His group of Marine buddies were acting as guards and would be in later to take their own turn, but Sergeant Bates was as near to an officer as damnit and he would go first.

 

“Ego! Present!” Bates barked.

 

“No!”

 

Bates blinked in surprise. The slave’s defiance was weak and shaky, but it was defiance all the same.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Bates demanded.

 

“My M...Master said that you weren’t to t...touch me... sir,” Rodney stuttered.

 

“I believe I gave you an order, Slave!” Bates snarled. “You need to obey me fast or this could get very ugly!”

 

“N...no! No... I refuse!” Rodney’s voice rose an octave in panic.

 

Bates rounded on the kneeling slave and grabbed his leash, pulling him up painfully. “I plan on using you and you will...”

 

“No! NO! He said... not a mark!” Rodney shouted as Bates manhandled him, pulling him over to a metal table and throwing him at it. He looped the leash around the leg of the table and pulled it taut.

 

“What does it matter? You’ll be dead by tomorrow morning and I plan to have my fun with you before then!” Bates leaned on top of the slave and started yanking at his pants.

 

Rodney struggled, but Bates was still pulling on his leash and holding his right wrist down on the table at the same time. There was nothing to lever himself up with and the air around his bottom told him that he had lost his pants. He tried pushing up with his left hand, but the leash was too tight, so he kicked.

 

“Oh... no, I don’t think so, little slave!” Bates sneered, slapping Rodney’s ass. “You hit me just once and your death warrant is signed!”

 

“No!” Rodney struggled, “No! The Major said... don’t...” he felt fingers entering where fingers shouldn’t be... not unless they belonged to his Master and he tried, uselessly, to push them out. “Stop! I don’t... I belong to the Major!” Rodney whimpered, “p... please...”

 

Suddenly there was a roar and a whoosh and the weight left Rodney’s back. Rodney yelped and waited to see what the new people in the room wanted. Presumably they would also want to push in and use him, so he closed his mind and tried to prepare himself mentally for the pain, all the while repeating the mantra in his head. He’ll come for me... Master will come for me...

 

The moment the guards outside the Ammunition Store saw their CO, John knew that he had found his slave and Sergeant Bates. They saw him and shifted guiltily.

 

“Attention!” John barked and was gratified to see that the men snapped to stand straight. There was no reason for them to stop him from entering and they knew it. “I am about to enter this room and there may be noise and shouting. You will ignore it and report to me in the gym first session tomorrow morning.” John made his voice quiet and stern. “Am I understood?”

 

“Yessir!” both men responded with eyes front and John was pleased to note a small glint of fear in both men’s faces. Good. They needed to know that they had picked the wrong side.

 

John drew himself up and threw open to door in time to see Bates holding Rodney down on a metal table, dick in his own hand and ready to sheath himself in the naked ass in front of him. John didn’t even need to think before he launched himself at the Sergeant.

 

The Major’s momentum carried him straight into the Sergeant’s side, knocking them both sprawling to the floor. He then threw himself onto the security officer and landed a few hard punches to his face.

 

“Get off me! Get off me! I’m bringing you up on assault charges!” Bates screamed furiously, pushing at the Major, but John was too heavy and had the upper hand here.

 

“Not a chance, Bates!” John snarled softly.

 

“It’s my right to use him! He’s a slave!”

 

“Wrong! He’s my slave and only I get to say who does and who doesn’t use him!” John pushed the Marine Sergeant down by the shoulders and was seriously tempted to just beat the crap out of him, but he had to remember his position as CO in a hostile environment. Bates had too many cronies and followers and John was just an Air Force Major. Even Elizabeth was not safe and wouldn’t be able to protect him if he lost the support of his men.

 

“You’re nothing... sir!” Bates spat. “You don’t deserve to command... you’re a murderer!”

 

John pushed Bates once into the floor and then got up. He went to the door and called for the men to come in as Bates picked himself up.

 

“Smith, Verrier, I want you to take Mr Bates back to his room to... freshen up. I will be going to Dr Weir where I shall make a report on what has just happened. Please witness this first though,” John turned to Bates and drew himself up.

 

“Mr Bates, as an officer I call you out. Tomorrow, at noon, I will meet you in the gym.”

 

“What?” Bates gasped. “Are you crazy?”

 

“You are the Security Officer and therefore an officer too. You have wronged me by damaging my property, therefore it is my right to call you to account.” John saluted and dismissed the men who hauled Bates away.

 

“Will that work?” Teyla asked as she sidled into the room.

 

John replied as he crouched in front of Rodney and untwisted the leash. “If he refuses to fight me then he’ll lose face in front of his men. If he wins tomorrow, then I gain some more bruises, but at least I’ll be seen as strong enough to take him on.” He crouched closer to the cowering man and crooned, “Hey! Rodney! Buddy, it’s me!”

 

Rodney was dazed and he had to make a visible effort to focus, but John was relieved to see that he finally recognised his Master and the blue eyes lit up.

 

“Master? You... you came for me?” Rodney blinked, hardly daring to believe that his faith in his Master had been rewarded.

 

“Yeah,” John grinned, stroking Rodney’s hair and putting his arm around the prone slave’s shoulders. He pulled Rodney off the table and tugged at his pants. “Did he... did he get too far?”

 

“I... I don’t think so, Master,” Rodney frowned, then his expression cleared and his face lit up. “You came for me! You...” Rodney slipped to the floor to kneel and pulled his Master’s hand to his face, kissing it. “You came for me!”

 

“Yeah, I did. Now, get up and let’s get back to my... our room.” John blushed at this display and pulled until Rodney stood, his eyes fixed disconcertingly on his Master’s face.

 

John led the way and Teyla stepped beside Rodney who was fiddling with the leash dangling from his collar. Unfortunately Bates still had the key for it and no one was keen to go and retrieve it.

 

“Are you coping with what has happened, Rodney?” Teyla asked quietly.

 

“Yes, my lady!” Rodney replied happily. “No one ever stood up for me before!”

 

“Then I am pleased for you,” Teyla smiled. “I believe I shall leave you here. I need to prepare for a strenuous training session with two Marine guards tomorrow, good night.”

 

***

“Are you sure about this, John?” Dr Weir asked as John left her office, headed for the gym along with almost everyone who had come to Atlantis.

 

“Yes, Elizabeth,” John replied stressing his use of her first name, “I am sure. Look, you know there’s nothing I can do to Bates. Even if he had actually raped Rodney, there would be nothing I could do because Rodney’s a slave, but he damaged my property and that means that I can demand satisfaction. This way he gets the fight he’s been agitating for and I don’t lose face. Even if I lose then at least the soldiers will know that I had the balls to go up against him.”

 

“It seems... old fashioned,” Elizabeth sighed, “but at least something is being done. I heard that Dr Zelenka has assigned Kavanaugh to the restoration and maintenance of the septic tanks.” She grinned and John chuckled.

 

“This slavery thing is just... wrong. How is Rodney supposed to defend himself against attacks like this?” John asked seriously. “He faces death or lashes for simply trying to survive and we’re supposed to accept that!”

 

“I agree, John, but we are not in a position to do anything about it. We’re not even in the right galaxy! But you are doing all you can. At least with this you are sending out the strong message that slaves are not to be abused while you command.” Elizabeth swiped at the controls for the changing room doors and gestured for John and his slave to go in.

 

John hesitated at the door, but ushered Rodney in so he could begin setting things up for his Master.

“Dr Weir... the Custodian Corps... how do we know that they are not being systematically abused? I mean if that’s how the soldiers feel they can treat my personal property, then...” he shrugged, “What can we do?”

 

“I don’t really have an answer for you, Major, but I will give it some thought.” Elizabeth promised. “Concentrate on your fight and make sure you win. I have a few Hershey Bars on you to win and I intend to collect!”

 

John grinned and then went into the changing rooms where Rodney was waiting anxiously.

 

 

There were very few Lanteans who had not made it to the gym for the fight. The books were being run by Sgt Campbell, the Canadian Gate technician and Peter Grodin had agreed to act as referee given that he was not military and yet knew the rules. John, as senior officer and wronged party, had stipulated that the fight would be over at first blood and Bates had reluctantly agreed.

 

Carson and two nurses waited by the doors and Teyla had marked out an arena. The two Marines who had been guarding the door for Bates were now sitting behind her, both sporting black eyes and bruises and treating the Athosian with awe and respect. Kavanaugh was nowhere to be seen.

 

John surveyed the room and tried to gage the mood. As he entered the room the noise level rose, but he was relieved to hear excitement in their voices, rather than hatred or resentment. Maybe this would work... 

 

Bates entered from a different changing room and there were whispers around the room. Speculation was rife and John decided that rumors were not enough. He had to put on a show and make this mean something. Rodney removed the towel from his Master’s shoulders and then knelt down. He was wearing the leash that he had asked for and John beckoned Carson over.

 

“Look after him will you, Dr Beckett?” John handed over the leash and Carson took it as though it were alive.

 

“Aye, Major, I’ll do my best,” the doctor agreed and led Rodney over to the doors where his medical equipment had been set up.

 

Rodney was in a state of turmoil. Not only had he escaped a gruesome death for saving Kavanaugh’s life, but also he was about to watch his guardian and savior being beaten by a tough-as-nails Marine Sergeant. His Master was clearly the most noble and wonderful man in existence, but Rodney had no idea if he could fight.

 

Rodney really didn’t want to watch, but he also didn’t really want to be anywhere other than where the Major was either, so he had requested that his Master apply the leash that morning. That way he would not feel that he could run away, while at the same time he felt safe. Wearing the leash reminded everyone that he was no longer communal property and that his Master valued him so much that he was willing to fight for him.

 

Rodney looked up at Carson who was fiddling uncomfortably with the handle of the leash, and asked, uncertainly.

“He will win, won’t he Carson?”

 

“Aye lad,” Carson replied, brogue thickening with nerves, “and even if he doesn’t, he’ll make all yon soldiers think twice before they touch ye.”

 

“Is it stupid of me to fall... to have a crush on him?” Rodney asked, drawing his knees up and making himself look a little smaller. Nearly every single member of the audience had looked at him or pointed him out to their neighbor at some point and he was feeling horribly conspicuous.

 

“No, I think you would be inhuman if ye didn’t, lad,” Carson chuckled.

 

Rodney watched the two men carefully enter the arena Teyla had marked off. This was to be nothing more than a formal bare-knuckle brawl. Neither man would wear protective gear nor would there be protective gloves. It felt primitive and it made Rodney shiver slightly.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” John called for order. “I called Sergeant Bates out yesterday because he laid hands on my slave. He damaged my property and I will not tolerate such disrespect. The Security Officer has agreed to fight me and we will fight until one of us yields or else blood is drawn. After this we will both agree that the incident is at an end.” He turned to face the other man. “Sergeant, do you agree that you damaged my property?”

 

“No Sir,” Bates replied crisply, standing at attention, his hostility barely hidden.

 

“Do you yield?” John asked but obviously not expecting Bates to back down.

 

“No Sir,” Bates replied again.

 

“Then prepare to lose blood,” John snarled.

 

“Gentlemen? No hits below the belt, no kicks and you are not to leave the arena. When you are ready?” Grodin asked and then he stepped back and nodded.

 

Bates attacked almost immediately. This relieved John who hadn’t been sure how to start, but the right fisted punch glanced off John’s left shoulder and he grabbed hold of the protruding arm. John had been practising with Teyla last night, so he tried one of her moves, twisting the arm until Bates’ balance was shaken and he pushed until Bates was on the floor. The crowd made an approving sound and John stepped back to allow Bates to rise.

 

Bates spat and started circling, watching John’s movements and judging him. John did his best to give nothing away and merely circled with him, dodging the quick darts that Bates tried and remaining defensive. Bates tried three more serious sallies, only two of which connected, but John defended and blocked, proving his quick pilot reflexes.

 

Bates landed a blow on John’s temple and John was momentarily dazed, but he had learned long ago that instinct would take over if he let it, so he didn’t think, but stepped back and threw a punch at Bates’ stomach. Bates retaliated with a similar blow and the bout continued.

 

This series of quick attacks and blocks was ended when John pounced, suddenly changing his position and aiming hard punches at the Sergeant’s shoulder, waist and cheek.

 

“I have watched your Security Officer sparring, John,” Teyla had told him as they discussed this fight the previous evening. “He is confident and has trained hard, but he fights as though it is a prearranged dance. He will not expect sudden changes in mood or attack in the midst of defense.”

 

So John attacked furiously, grabbing his opponent and Bates was flummoxed by the attack. John flung the man over his shoulder in a bastardized karate move and Bates landed heavily on his right shoulder on the side of the arena. John quickly followed up with some quick hits and then stepped back.

 

“Yield, Sergeant,” John demanded.

 

“No!” Bates spat furiously and got up stiffly, breathed deeply then charged.

 

John saw victory. He grinned and stepped to the left, grasping him around the shoulders and used Bates’ own momentum to fling him around and put his opponent down on the floor, where he aimed a viscous cut at Bates’ nose, causing blood to pour out. No one needed to hear Grodin announce the Major’s victory, but he did it anyway, lifting John’s arm in the air.

 

Rodney watched the whole thing from the floor by Carson’s feet and his heart soared and dived as the crowd cheered and shouted every action, but when he saw Bates flying to the floor and watched his Master bust the man’s nose, he shouted with the audience. The win was astoundingly popular and Rodney felt overwhelming relief that his Master was unharmed as well as elation at the win.

 

Of course Bates wanted to carry on the fight, but he was prevented by his own friends who held him back as all the scientists and most of the military surrounded the victorious major, patting him on the back and cheering. Teyla pushed her way through and pulled John’s head towards hers. Rodney could see that she was telling him something, but suddenly he was being pulled away, half choked, by Carson.

 

“Carson?” Rodney questioned as he realized where the doctor was heading.

 

Carson turned and blushed when he realized that he was still holding the leash. Rodney was the last person the beaten Bates would want to see, but Carson had to go and attend the man’s bleeding nose.

“Oh bloody hell, Rodney! Hey, Aidan? Would you take charge of Rodney and return him to his Major please?”

 

“Sure thing Doc!” Aidan Ford bounced and grabbed the leash. “How about that, Rodney? Your Master’s a cool dude huh?”

 

“Cool, sir... yes,” Rodney agreed, feeling less than pleased to be yanked about.

 

“That twist at the end?” Ford did his own interpretation of the move and Rodney was half throttled by his own collar. “Oh Jeez, sorry, I... look, let’s just get you...” he stopped and faced Rodney. “Rodney, man, did he tell you that he asked me to be on his team?”

 

“Yes sir, and he asked Miss Teyla too,” Rodney replied, rubbing his sore neck.

 

“Cool, look, I promised him I’d look out for you, so... you know, if you need me, just ask, OK?”

 

Much as Rodney wanted to just push the irritating lieutenant out of the way and make him stop bouncing like an over-excited puppy, the man was a free man and he had to reply politely.

“Thank you very much, sir,” he managed. “May I speak to my Master now?”

 

“Sure! Hey! Major! Cool fight!” Ford bounced off and Rodney followed sighing.

 

John saw them coming and grinned. He grabbed the leash quickly and ruffled the lieutenant’s hair.

 

“Watch and learn Grasshopper, and thanks for bringing Rodney,” John looked at his slave and saw his slightly worried face. “You ok, Rodney?”

 

Rodney checked his Master over for bruises and saw none, then he smiled and slid to his knees.

“Thank you, Master.”

 

John wanted very much to pull Rodney up and stop the severely embarrassing display of emotion, but the reaction from the crowd around them was one of interest and approval. Also Rodney was kneeling at his feet, waiting for him to say something, so John ran his hand through Rodney’s hair and cupped his neck.

 

“Listen up, everyone, Rodney is mine and no one is to touch him. That goes for all the slaves in Atlantis. I will not tolerate anyone abusing the slaves. They are human beings and they are not here for casual abuse. Treat them as valued possessions or delicate equipment if it makes you feel better, but I’d rather that you remembered that they are people too!” John looked down at Rodney. “You can stand up now, Rodney and I think it’s time for lunch.”

John leaned down and, as he unhooked the leash, he whispered, “You’re safe now.”

“Thank you Master,” Rodney replied happily, truly feeling safe for the first time in years.


End file.
